Por que soy un monstruo
by Amiko Howlett
Summary: Es mi primer fic SesshoRin, ¿que pasa cuando este demonio se da cuenta de como cambio su modo de ver a su pequeña acompañante? siempre temera dañarla por que la quiere... pero ese es el caso "la quiere"


"_**estaría bien Sesshomaru-sama?" "Sesshomaru-sama por que no sonríe?" "Sesshomaru-sama" "puedo ir?" "puedo ayudar?" "Sesshomaru-sama Sesshomaru-sama Sesshomaru-sama Sesshomaru-sama Sesshomaru-sama Sesshomaru-sama…"**_

Los ojos del demonio se mantenían cerrados mientras que en su cabeza volaban el millón de veces que había escuchado a la pequeña decir su nombre, llegaba a ser demasiado sofocante, cuando la salvo, si, estaba agradecido, pero no pensó que seria algo tan pesado cuidar a una niña y Yaken no ayudaba, esta había aprendido rápidamente como manipular a su sirviente. Rin había crecido mucho, pero aun así le trataba con cuidado y respeto, ¿cuantos años tendría ya? 17 Talvez… llamarla niña era completamente incorrecto, pero bueno el era un monstruo, el tiempo no le afectaba, no podía jugarle los cambios que había hecho con todos, unos buenos y unos malos, en el caso de su protegida todos los cambios habían sido de su agrado. Llevaba pensándolo desde hace tal vez 2 años, siempre odio a su padre por enamorarse de una humana pero sin duda ellas eran una tentación, Rin, el aroma dulce que desprendía, sus piernas largas y color durazno, la mirada inocente con la que siempre le pedía permiso, aquellos labios que decían su nombre, simplemente era hermosa…sin duda había demonizas mucho mas bellas y exóticas pero en el fondo eran horribles, criaturas podridas como el. Eso también lo atormentaba constantemente desde hace algún tiempo, podía matar, podía destruir aldeas, y estaba dispuesto a despedazar a su propio hermano, pero no podía imaginar manchar el alma pura de ella. ¿Cómo era eso posible? _**"Sesshomaru-sama"**_sonó de nuevo. El solo gruño.

-Sesshomaru-sama…- abrió los ojos frente a el estaba la "niña".

-Rin-contesto monosilábicamente aunque por dentro su corazón acabara se saltar.

-¿por que no me respondía?-pregunto dulcemente.

-¿que quieres Rin?-no… ¿por que solo dentro de el podía tratarla bien…?.

-ya ha oscurecido-Sesshomaru miro el cielo, cierto ya estaba completamente negro-¿Por qué usted no esta dormido?-.

-por que no tengo sueño, ¿que no tu y Yaken ya estaban dormidos?-.

-pues-la niña se sentó en el césped al lado de el-uh-oh se quedo dormido sobre la mitad del cuerpo de Yaken-san-por ello aun que despertara no puede moverse-sonrió.

-ve a descansar-ordenó.

-esta bien-asintió-buenas noches Sesshomaru-sama-le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-no debes tocarme-la regaño-ahora vete-.

-discúlpeme, pero, se ve lindo-se puso colorada y volvió donde los otros 2.

¿Lindo? ¿Que era para ella lindo? ¿El? La vio alejarse…caminaba como mujer, ya no brincaba ni daba pasitos cortos y luego largos, no canturreaba al avanzar, de cierto modo, lo ponía nostálgico, pero mas importante en ese momento se sentía estúpido, no sabia si por no haberla besado en ese momento, o por haber tenido la idea de hacerlo, deseaba que volviera a ser pequeña, que pudiera cargarla entre sus brazos cuando caía por el cansancio, o que tuviera que soportar cuando lloraba por cualquier razón que el no entendía, también el que ella tratara de acurrucarse mas cerca de el si tenia frio, pero en esos momentos el no sentía nada, tal vez solo sentía molestia, si ahora la cargaba sentía como su cuerpo había cambiado, si lloraba trataba de ocultarse de el, y resistía el frio para no tener que acercarse mas. Ella habría notado ¿que el también había cambiado? Si ella sabía que el no deseaba tocarla o tenerla cerca, eso la pondría triste, pero permitírselo…eso le haría mas daño del que quisiera pensar.

Se levanto y fue donde los demás, cuando la vio lo supo, ya no podía remediarlo, ya la quería demasiado, tanto como su padre se había enamorado de la madre de su medio hermano, tanto como a el le había dado asco el imaginarlo, y como el se había jurado no repetirlo, en resumen, demasiado…el fuego de su campamento alumbraba el rosto rosado de ella, y sus labios entre abiertos pronunciaban cosas que no oía, en realidad eran llamados, buscándolo a el, por que para ella solo en sus sueños su amor podía acercarse a una posibilidad. No importaba como el tratara de mirarla, en ese momento solo su cabeza era honesta, decía que se veía tierna y lejana, por mas que intentara que sus ojos la miraran con ternura o que su boca le dijera algo agradable, nada ocurría, ¿podría ella cambiar eso? De cierto modo ya no podía soportar mas, el querer demostrarle afecto pero no poder hacerlo era lo único que la protegía…pero y si al final ¿no podía mantenerla a su lado? Se sintió débil, el no moriría pero ella era humana, frágil y algo que el con toda facilidad podía destruir.

No tenia sentido, si se quedaba a su lado la destruiría ya que eso hacen los monstruos, y si la dejaba ir sabia que a el lo destruiría la tristeza, rayos, la amaba a la par que la odiaba… no pudo mas…se agacho y le beso los labios cuando entendió a quien le hablaba inconscientemente, pero rin no despertó, mejor así, pensó, podía quererla a lo lejos, por ahora no haría nada mas…si pudiera soñaría con ella así como esta lo hacia con el…pero los monstruos no sueñan…


End file.
